I Am Who I Am
by Fanfiction130202
Summary: Isabella Swan had been alive for over 100 years. Her gifts had always made life easier but never simple. Her many careers as a model, Doctor, Teacher, Lawyer etc have led her all over the world and helped her build up quite the fortune. Now she's back in her home town of Forks where she was turned almost a century before where she plans to start again. That is until she meets them.
**I am who I am**

 **Hello! I left fanfiction for a while and now I'm back! I promise that I fully intend on adding more to my other stories, but this idea came to me in a very boring Physics lesson so I thought, hey! Lets give it a shot. Anyway. Here you go xxx**

 **Storyline:**

 _Isabella Swan has lived many lives. Her multiple… gifts have made life easier, but never simple. She lives as a student or an adult with a career or whatever else she chooses to do. Her newest move brings her to rainy Forks where she meets a family that share her honey coloured eyes and pale complexion. Will she stay with them or carry on her lonely life?_

Chapter 1- Rainy reasons

BPOV

It was raining at three minutes to midnight when I sped down the entry road to Forks. My black matte Audi R8 LMS ultra sped silently through the green, sleepy town to my destination- my new home. I'd lived many lives, a college student, a runway model, a surgeon even a major league female field hockey player. It was all so much simpler. I could change my appearance just by willing it to be, lengthen and change my hair, create muscle, define my facial features to soften them or just to blend in easier. But Bella wasn't going to blend in this time; she was determined to stand out. She'd spent the last hundred years blending in to life, it was time for her to use one of her many gifts for herself.

She pulled up into the drive of her new house. It wasn't huge, only meant for one person after all, but the house was larger than she alone needed; but after so many years saving copious amounts of cash, Bella hoped that splashing the cash would allow her to stay in Forks a little bit longer. She hopped out the car and pulled her black leather, Michael Kors handbag out also. It was dark, but as she walked up the front path, the automatic sensors blinked to life and projected brilliant white lights across the front of the building. The exterior walls were wood panelling with tall glass windows. It was sat in the very centre of the forest and the wet leaves surrounding the house made it feel like a secret base in the middle of an exotic rainforest.

When she opened the door, Bella found herself in a beautiful open plan room with glass windows all across the back wall and white walls elsewhere to give the room a light, airy feel. Her stuff had already been brought and moved into the house like she'd asked and the boxes lined the back wall ready for her to put away. Bella decided that that would be her job for the night, after all, she didn't need to sleep. Her walk in closet was already stocked upstairs- a whole new wardrobe for a new town- and Bella couldn't wait to get ready.

The night passed relatively quickly. Bella unpacked all the boxes and got her new house ready. She'd prepared some of the blood substitute she'd created so many years ago ready for school the next day. The only negative to the basically life saving substance was that it wasn't a main source of sustenance. Bella still had to take the occasional hunting trip.

Over the course of her 'life' Isabella Swan had developed various gifts and talents. She could change her appearance, block anything physically and mentally, read minds and so many other things it was often difficult to keep track. Bella's last life had been under the name of Sophia Gallae and she'd taught Biology at a University as a Professor. Sadly Sophia had died in a horrible car accident, her pretty blonde face had been mourned and Bella had moved away ready to start a new life.

It was 6am now and Bella had to be at school for 7:30 in order to sort out her forms and find her first class; so she decided to start her transformation process. Bella had done some research on her new look the night before and began to concentrate on the images she'd found. First she focused on her face, pulled her face tight with chiselled cheekbones and large, captivating, sparkling green eyes. She plumped her lips and turned them a rosy red colour. Next she began to lengthen her dark chocolatey brown hair until it hung just shy of the base of her spine and with a single thought, the brown was gone and replaced by a toned grey hair with highlights of white and lowlights of lilac. Bella looked in the mirror and giggled at her new appearance. Then she got to work on her body. She lengthened her legs- going for the super model look- with a toned stomach and slim arms that rippled with small biceps. Bella didn't need the muscles, she was the strongest creature on the planet, but it was all just for show. Forks High had a really good cheerleading squad and Bella wanted to get on the seasonal team. Adding a pretty convincing dark tan, she headed towards the stocked closet looking for something to wear. It was raining today; fat drops of water splattered the crystal glass of Bella's house she didn't care though, the weather didn't affect her. First she chose a short skirt, as in only just below her bottom short, in a deep midnight blue. Next she pulled on a crop top to show off her toned tummy in a creamy white. She found her favourite pair of Jimmy Choo faith lace stilettos and slipped them on her feet. Bella's long hair sprung into loose curls at a thought and she was flying down the stairs only a millisecond later. She had packed her nude coloured leather Ted Baker handbag for school with her 'blood substitute' as well as various note books and pencil cases. Her Nike sports bag was waiting with the Air Max trainers, skort, sports bra and hoodie ready for PE. She added some red matte lipstick and walked out the house, grabbing her transparent plastic raincoat from the peg by the door. Bella hopped into her Audi R8 and drove down the long winding road toward Forks village.


End file.
